TeaHouse
by Placido Borrelli
Summary: Summery inside. Warnings: Yaoi, mebbe some rape later on... Violence.  So far no cussing but subject to change.  la-de-da.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is a work of fiction, any similarities in events, places, or people (real or fictitious) is purely coincidental. Any illegal copies will be removed.**

**Yeah, we all know that's a load of bull *wink wink*. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters/ place names, etc. (Well, maybe for the random samurai and background peoples that don't appear in bleach.) So, read and the weirdness will be enjoyed! (cause I said so). Anything you get confused about is down at the bottom where it's supposed to be.**

Grimmjow save a favoured teahouse and gets his favourite geisha. But what happens when he finds out that the geisha's a male? Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, and some violence (blah, blah, blah. Just read.)

Grimmjow looked around the teahouse. It was a fine establishment, and a part of one of the many Geisha houses. He accepted the saki from the geisha beside him. He didn't really like geisha all that well but this one was quiet and respected his wishes. Grimmjow looked to the pale thin form sitting beside him. The geisha's most striking feature was not the pure white skin but rather the large, intelligent green eyes that were always watching everyone. The geisha poured more saki and Grimmjow sipped it. When she moved to pour more Grimmjow held up a hand, "I will need to get home." The geisha nodded and quietly switched the saki for tea.

Grimmjow watched two men enter the teahouse one was holding a lit torch. No one else noticed, too far into drink. The one holding the torch dropped it then one of the other geisha screamed. Grimmjow picked up his geisha and jumped out a window with her. "Stay here," he ordered before jumping back in to put out the fire and apprehend the men. The fire spread quickly from the spirits sitting everywhere.

Grimmjow easily caught the men and tied them down, then he focused on the fire, shouting at the ones coherent enough to get the others out. Grimmjow found the water and began pouring it over the fire but it was too much. There was no way he was going to put the fire out in the teahouse but he could save the geisha house proper. He began soaking the wood with water and the rice paper windows. A few others saw his actions and began to repeat them. The fire soon ate all of its food and died out.

Grimmjow pushed through the throng of people to find his geisha to no avail. "Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked at the girl who had spoken. "Mother wants to see you." Grimmjow followed the girl into the geisha house and sat down at the desk he was told to. His geisha was quietly sitting with her head bowed respectfully beside an older lady. "You have saved our house and our most prized geisha, Ulquiorra. How can we repay you?" Grimmjow looked to his geisha, so that was her name, Ulquiorra. It was beautiful. The house mother must have mistaken his look for one of an answer, she pushed Ulquiorra to Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stumbled in that strange grace geisha's had. "He is yours." Grimmjow blinked, he? Oh well, couldn't turn the house mother down, it would be disrespectful. Grimmjow bowed, "Arigato." The house mother nodded and Grimmjow stood, as did Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow walked out with hurried steps; if he was late he would be punished. Ulquiorra kept up easily the whole mile to the samurai dormitories. The gate keeper raised a brow at the geisha but allowed the both of them in before shutting the gates for the night. Grimmjow strode into his dorm with an air of authority, the other occupants watched with awe and respect. Grimmjow was a high ranking samurai and many had fallen to his blade. They hurried out of the way and did not question him about Ulquiorra, to which he was grateful. When they arrived at his room Grimmjow shut and locked his door. Ulquiorra looked at him with fear. "Don't worry; it's for safety not keeping you in." Ulquiorra nodded as he pulled off his kimono. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he stilled the pale hands, "I'm not using you for that." Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity, "Then what are you going to use me for?" Grimmjow thought then answered truthfully, "I don't know. You could clean the room if you wanted." Ulquiorra nodded and began cleaning the room the outer layers of his kimono falling off revealing the red undergarment. Grimmjow was going to have to find some decent clothes for Ulquiorra and fast. "Ulquiorra?" The geisha looked at him over his shoulder. Grimmjow resisted the tempting position. "Could you wait to do that until the morning? It is late and I wish to rest." Ulquiorra nodded respectfully and walked with Grimmjow to the bed. "Do you sleep on your back?" Grimmjow looked at the geisha quizzically, "Sometimes. Why?" "You only have one bed, and I wished to know so that I would know if you accidently lay on top of me." Grimmjow rubbed his weary face with his hand. He'd forgotten to tell one of the others to bring a sleeping mat up. "Don't grope me," Grimmjow ordered with a yawn. Ulquiorra looked at him confused. "Don't touch my privates." Ulquiorra made an 'oh' face and nodded. Grimmjow climbed into the bed and covered up with the covers. He felt Ulquiorra get in beside him and cover himself up with a little of the blankets. He yawned again and closed his eyes, trusting that Ulquiorra would leave him be.

Grimmjow woke to a flash and a loud bang. He felt Ulquiorra snuggle close, shaking. So the poor thing was scared of storms. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the small waist and petted the geisha's hair. Ulquiorra slowly calmed and fell back to sleep as Grimmjow hummed a lullaby. Once he was back to sleep Grimmjow went to sleep himself.

Grimmjow yawned as he smelled the smell of food. That was a good way to wake up but who would be cooking for him? No one dared enter his room to do anything. That's why his room was so mess- Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked around and his room was spotless. He spotted the little culprit sitting at the cook fire watching the food cook. Grimmjow stood slowly and quietly. He sneaked up on the small man and wrapped his arm around the small arms. "Grimmjow!" the guy screams. Grimmjow let go and calms the panicked boy. "Shhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you." The twitching chest slows and the boy looked at Grimmjow, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow blinked. "Ulquiorra, please, don't call me sama." "But Grimmjow, I am yours what would it look like if I wasn't calling you sama?" "It would look like you are an obedient man." Ulquiorra nodded and dishes up the food. Grimmjow got most of it. Grimmjow put enough on Ulquiorra's plate to make it half and half. Ulquiorra looked at him confused. "You need to eat more," Grimmjow stated simply as he began to eat. Ulquiorra began to eat slowly taking small bites. Grimmjow finished his meal then looked around, "Where's my clothes?" Ulquiorra finished his bite and answered, "In the trunk. Your bathing items are in there as well." Grimmjow nodded and got up to dress. Ulquiorra turned so he is looking out a window instead of Grimmjow. Grimmjow quickly dresses before he walked back over to Ulquiorra holding one of his shirts. Ulquiorra quietly took the shirt and walked over to a screen to dress. Grimmjow frowned as he spotted that Ulquiorra had barely touched his food. Somehow he was going to have to get food down that throat. Grimmjow then looked around the room again. Ulquiorra really knew how to organize. All of Grimmjow's paper work was on the desk, the plates were clean and the clothes, like Ulquiorra had said, were in the trunk. Grimmjow could get used to this. Ulquiorra walked back out from behind the screen dressed in Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow stood, "You can go out to the village and do as you wish but if I have to search for you after dark, you will lose this privilege. Understood?" Ulquiorra nodded as he picked up the dishes. Grimmjow remembered that he had to get Ulquiorra to eat more. "Finish your breakfast first," he ordered curtly before leaving for morning call. As he closed the door he saw Ulquiorra quietly finish his meal.

Ulquiorra finished cleaning that morning's dishes and put them away. He had noticed that Grimmjow had a lack of food and was going to ask him to get food in the village but Grimmjow had said that he could come and go as he wished in the village. Ulquiorra straitened the too big clothes before stepping outside the room and closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall and ran into some one. Ulquiorra murmured apologies as he bowed respectfully. The person he had ran into grabbed his arm roughly, "Yer pretty." Ulquiorra could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. Ulquiorra looked up at the man sternly. "Let go of me, sir," he said firmly. The man laughed and pulled Ulquiorra closer, "Nah, don' think so. Yer comin ta my bed." Ulquiorra frowned, "Sir, I will ask you once more: Let go of me." "Ohhh, is the little fuck getting pissed?" the male pulled Ulquiorra up against him. Ulquiorra grabbed his arm and flipped the man over his shoulder and put his foot to the back of the man's neck. "I had asked you nicely and you didn't listen." The man coughed and many of the others gasped. Ulquiorra looked around, and one boy answered his unasked question, "He is one of the best samurai." Ulquiorra tiled his head to the side, "If he is so strong, how did I take him down?" An older man walked up and smiled at him. Ulquiorra's guard immediately goes up. This man was not one to be trusted. "Hello, I am Aizen Sousuke, head of the dormitories and this samurai school. Whose are you?" Ulquiorra made sure the guy he was holding was going to stay down before bowing respectfully, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez's, Aizen-san." Aizen nodded and moved out of Ulquiorra's way. Ulquiorra hurried outside and looked around. First he had to get to the hanamachi (1), and then he could get a few other more comfortable clothes that would be a lot easier to get in and out of. He looked around and affirmed where he was, Hueco Mundo Samurai School, main offices. Ulquiorra frowned. The samurai here were known as Arrancar and they were blood thirsty and violent. He would have to prove his worth for staying here. Ulquiorra banished the dark thoughts from his mind as he walked to the hanamachi.

**(A/N): Kon'nichiwa! (Again). I've wanted to write something like this since forever so here it is. I'll be writing this one on 100% laptop, yay! Not to mention this one will require a bit of research, but I know the basics of geisha life and I'll tell bits and pieces of it for those who don't know, sometimes in the story and other times here. Keep in mind that this is **_**fiction**_**. So, there will be personal twists. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**The Geisha world is a world of women but it did evolve from a male job. Women had a certain allure that men didn't have so they ended up getting the business. Men in the business were few and far in between if there was any to begin with. Few geisha got pregnant, so most of the time if there was a boy in a geisha houses, he was most likely they would be a child of a geisha. In this story, I am using a case of 'bad luck' so Ulquiorra could be a geisha. (He is pretty feminine, no?) That's why Grimmi called Ulqui a 'she' until he owned Ulqui.**

**(Grimmi): Sweet, Ulqui's my bitch.**

**(Ulqui): *Glares at him in warning.***

**(Me): GUYS RELAX! It's just a story and Ulquiorra we all know you're the angry/violent uke so don't try to hide it. **

**(1)-Hanamachi- 'geisha village' in other words a place where a lot of geisha houses are. They developed from geisha sticking together but wanting their own cash. This formed the geisha house, where the "Mother", or leader of the house who {at the time in which this fanfiction is set } owns the geisha. Geisha were not meant to follow their own paths but rather a set path in which they become Maiko (apprentice), then sell their mizuage (eel in cave {explained in depth soon}) to become full Geisha. They are **_**not **_**whores, they are artists who entertain through words, dance and song, however, in some Hanamachi there is a pleasure district. 'Geisha' of this district have their obi (sash) tied in the front, much like the prostitutes of today wear the short skirts.**

**(Yikes that was long.) Okay, so if you're intrigued about geisha life there is ****Memoirs of a Geisha**** (book and movie) as well as the nets (in short don't ask me). If you want to know more about the story I'm writing, watch the story! XD Oh and for readers of my other stories, I'll be working on them and they'll be updated at ! Go read those and this should be a long story but no promises. End of this long most likely it's long as my chapters in my other story**** UnWanted. **** Read and Review people! **

**Edit: I'm callin this an edit cause I finished typin this already and I don't wanna confuse ppls. **

**Anyone read Divergent yet? If ya haven't and have read, Hunger Games ya should. Its good. XD (Specially when ya hijack it from yer boyfriend. {Did I just admit my sexual pref on the net? O.O}) There's a character in there named Four and I'm pretty sure you can guess who I think of him as. *wink wink* Anyways, go read it! It. Is. AWESOME! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Did I mention this is an AU? O.O**

Ulquiorra opened the gate to his old okia (1). Mother gave him a started then admonishing look, "You didn't run away did you?" Ulquiorra bowed respectfully, "No, Mother. I came to retrieve my things." Mother Nitta nodded and showed him to his old rooms. Ulquiorra gathered his clothes and put them into the trunk that Nita was letting him borrow. Ulquiorra put his hairpins into the make-up box and closed it. He gathered his bag that held a few odds and ends and nodded to the man who would be carrying the trunk around. Ulquiorra bowed to his old oki-san (2), "Arigato, Nitta. I would have had nothing to wear if you didn't let me gather my clothes." Nitta nodded, "I hope you have a good life with Grimmjow-san." Ulquiorra bowed his head briefly before stepping outside the gate. He was free of the okia but not free of geisha life. He was sworn to secrecy and he would keep that oath. He turned and told the man holding the trunk. "Take that to Hueco Mundo and tell them it is for Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." The man nodded and walked off.

Grimmjow looked up as his name was called. Who could be wanting him now? It was training time. He walked over to the silver haired man who had called for him. "What is it Gin?" "Aizen wants to see ya about yer li'l pet." Grimmjow nearly rolled his eyes as he turned and called to his closest friend, "Shaw-long! Train them would you? I have to go see Aizen!" The tall Chinese man nodded and turned to take control of the young boys. Grimmjow followed Gin to Aizen's office wondering what Ulquiorra could have done to draw his attention. He walked into the brunette man's office without a bow or being announced. "The hell is it you want?" Aizen didn't even blink at Grimmjow's rude behavior. He motioned for the bluenette to sit down, which Grimmjow had already done. "Tea?" Aizen asked politely. Grimmjow refused and demanded again, "Whaddya want?" Aizen leaned back in his western style hair with his hand folded. "I wanted to know about your new servant, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow shrugged, "He was a gift." "Did you know he could fight?" Grimmjow nodded quietly. He had a feeling that the little man had a fire in him, and was trained in martial arts. Aizen jotted something down on a note pad. "Well, I was thinking of enrolling him into the school." "No, he's already a geisha." Aizen raised a brow, "He is?" Grimmjow nodded, again. Aizen nods, "Alright, you'll be caring for him I assume?" Grimmjow watched Aizen closely before answering, "Yes…" Aizen smiles one of his strange smiles, "You need to make sure to assert you dominance in bed, I will not have a geisha living in here that is un-fucked." Grimmjow's eyes widened. Did Aizen just say that he _had_ to fuck Ulquiorra? "Grimmjow, are you alright?" "Y-y-you mean I have to fuck a man?" Grimmjow shouts. Aizen nodded. So, it was either put Ulquiorra in danger or fuck him. Frankly Grimmjow didn't want to choose. "You have a week's time," Aizen stated as he wave Grimmjow out. Grimmjow walked out of the office numbly. Gin was giving him one of his perverted smiles. Grimmjow didn't care right then. He just wanted to go lie down and think.

Grimmjow walked to his room to see Ylfordt standing at the door staring. "Ylfordt you can go in you know." The blonde jumped then looked at Grimmjow, "This is still your room?" Grimmjow nodded then stepped in pulling out a bottle of hard western liquor. Ylfordt picked up a trunk and brought it in. Grimmjow poured a bit of the whiskey, raising a brow at Ylfordt. "Someone brought this saying it was for you." Grimmjow nodded then offers a glass of the brown liquid that he had in his hands. "Sure why not?" Ylfordt says with a smile. Grimmjow pours a bit of the liquor as he watched the outside world. Grimmjow's room looked out at the large courtyard and he spotted the bane of his troubles walk into the courtyard carrying a few bags of thing from the village, another man was following him carrying a rather large box.

Ulquiorra walked up to Grimmjow's dorm and nodded at the gate keeper who waved at him. Ulquiorra had a feeling that the silver haired fox wasn't really a gate keeper but rather someone who worked very closely to Aizen. He didn't care for it but whatever; it wasn't like he could tell anyone what to do. He walked up the steep stairs and opened Grimmjow's room's door to see the man sitting on the bed partially nude. Ulquiorra averted his eyes and set the bags of food on the ground then took the box from the man and set it in the corner of the room. "Come here," Grimmjow said huskily. Ulquiorra bowed his head and walked quickly over to his master. "Undress." Ulquiorra's head shot up at the order. Grimmjow smiled. "You heard me." Ulquiorra was confused but he obeyed his master and untied the obi that held his clothes on and let the fabric slide off his body.

Grimmjow looked over Ulquiorra's flesh and he couldn't suppress the unknown shudder that racked his body. Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra onto the bed and rubbed his sides. Ulquiorra squirmed with a frown. That felt strange, but good. Grimmjow's smile widened. Ulquiorra pulled away and almost fell off the bed. Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra close and Ulquiorra understood why. He was trained in ninjutsu and he especially didn't like when people touched him. Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's head and kissed the skin there sending another strange shudder. Ulquiorra felt warmth at his groin and moved to touch the flesh but Grimmjow caught his arms and tied them down so he couldn't touch the area before reaching down and cupping the flesh. Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow smile widened so wide it looked like it would crack his face open. There was an animalistic gleam in Grimmjow's eyes as he said, "You like this don't you?" "I dooooooooooooooooooooo-" Ulquiorra finished his sentence in a moan as Grimmjow rubbed his heated flesh with the palm of his hand. Ulquiorra twisted and whimpered. Grimmjow made a rumbling sound scaring Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra thrashed in a panic but Grimmjow pinned him down before using his index finger to trace Ulquiorra's tattooed upper lip. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something but Grimmjow slid his finger into Ulquiorra's mouth. "Suck," he ordered and who was Ulquiorra to refuse his master. Ulquiorra began running his tongue over the finger in his mouth. Grimmjow began rubbing his still covered hardness over on Ulquiorra's virginal one. Ulquiorra moaned and Grimmjow pinched his peaking nipples causing Ulquiorra to try to buck. "I didn't say to stop sucking." Ulquiorra continued sucking on the finger before Grimmjow removed the finger and moved the hand to Ulquiorra's rear. Ulquiorra looked at him confused before Grimmjow slid the saliva covered finger up his hole. Ulquiorra twisted and winced at the unexpected intrusion. Grimmjow began moving the finger in and out and Ulquiorra moaned, the pain turned to pleasure and Ulquiorra found himself rocking like a whore on the finger. Well, he figured a whore would move like that from the stories he'd heard. Grimmjow slid another finger up in then began moving both in opposite directions. Ulquiorra bucked with a shout. Grimmjow growled and flipped Ulquiorra over and picked up a bottle of oil. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with confusion. Grimmjow replaced the two fingers to hold Ulquiorra's rear open as he poured the oil down the now open hole. Ulquiorra shuddered as the substance flowed inside him, it felt so good. Grimmjow stopped pouring and removed the two fingers before untying his own obi and holding Ulquiorra's waist. Ulquiorra finally figured out what Grimmjow was doing and tried to get away but Grimmjow held fast. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder with a whimper. Grimmjow chuckled as he entered the virgin hole fast and hard. Ulquiorra shouted and twisted. That thing was way too big and it hurt! Ulquiorra tried to pull away again and Grimmjow let him a little only to pull him back quickly and roughly. Ulquiorra whimpered again. Grimmjow pulled out to his head and thrust back in and repeated the action finding a soft spot in Ulquiorra that felt so… good. Ulquiorra moaned in pleasure and wiggled his rear wanting Grimmjow to hit that place again. Grimmjow simple refused to and kept getting near it but not touching. Ulquiorra eventually began moving trying to hit the spot himself but Grimmjow seemed to know that trick and moved against him making it hurt. Ulquiorra whimpered and Grimmjow seemed to pity Ulquiorra and tied a string on Ulquiorra's hardness before hitting the spot dead on. Ulquiorra felt the heat pool at his groin and start warming even more. Ulquiorra followed his instinct and rammed his body into Grimmjow's as his master pushed in. What Ulquiorra felt was good but it didn't relieve the heat in his groin so he tried again. He felt Grimmjow ram in one more time before warm liquid shot inside him and Grimmjow yowled. Ulquiorra frowned and turned so he was facing Grimmjow. Grimmjow unbound Ulquiorra's hands and rebound them behind his back. Ulquiorra frowned and rolled his hips not getting the movement he needed to feel that pleasurable sensation again. Ulquiorra twisted and turned trying unsuccessfully to get the movement that he wanted. Grimmjow watched him not moving a muscle to help only getting harder inside Ulquiorra, making the pale man twist more. Grimmjow soon spilled his liquid inside Ulquiorra again.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra and left the boy squirming on the bed. He closed and locked the door. It was cruel to leave the geisha like that but he had to assert his dominance in bed and to him that meant keeping Ulquiorra from releasing until it pleased Grimmjow. Grimmjow walked into the village there was someone he knew could make chastity belts to keep Ulquiorra in want.

Ulquiorra heard the thlak of wood against wood as the door opened. "Grimmjow?" he whimpered-moaned. "No. Not him." Ulquiorra froze as he heard that voice. It was the one who was drunk he'd met earlier. Ulquiorra twisted and pulled against the ropes. The man put his face into Ulquiorra's, "Lookie what Kitty-Kat dun fer me. He's got ya trussed up jus' fer me." The man straddled Ulquiorra's waist but he then felt as someone knocked the man off. "Now, now Nnoi, he's Grimmi's," Ulquiorra turned and saw the silver haired man that was at the gates. 'Nnoi' got up with a scowl and walked out of the room. The silver haired man smiled at him and began tucking Ulquiorra in tightly. Ulquiorra squirmed as the fabric touched his heated flesh. The silver hair disappeared as the man crawled under the bed. The blankets cover Ulquiorra's head and Ulquiorra thrashed. He did _**not**_ like that. He felt someone pat his side, "I'm gonna lock tha door okay?" Nnoitora

Ulquiorra tried his best to escape the blankets but it was useless. Ulquiorra whimpered as he felt the hand go lower and rub his bound length. He heard the door close and a lock click. The hand returned and tormented Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra thrashed and fell into one of the side pockets and something slid up his ass. He shouted and twisted as the large thing hit his soft spot. The tormenting hand pulled Ulquiorra back up on the bed proper then he felt the sheets being tightened. Ulquiorra tried to escape again but now it was near impossible to move. He heard the silver haired man's voice mutter some words and the bed sheets slid up his rear and grabbed ahold of the object there to pull it out and back in. The hand returned to his groin and Ulquiorra thrashed as tears formed in his eyes. This wasn't pleasure, it was torture. He'd take 'Nnoi's' rape over this. Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow's voice on the other side of the door, "Gin unlock this door, NOW!" Ulquiorra opened his mouth to shout but a ball of fabric wormed it way in there. The silver haired man's voice replied, "I can't its locked on the outside!" Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow growl as he unlocked the door and slammed it open with a terse, "Out." Ulquiorra heard Gin's hurried steps leave the room before he was released from the fabric prison. Ulquiorra panted happy to have fresh air. Grimmjow scowled as he removed the dragon shaped like a certain organ. Ulquiorra rubbed himself against Grimmjow. Grimmjow raised a brow as he gently pushed Ulquiorra off of him. Grimmjow pulled something out of the bag he was carrying and put it on Ulquiorra. It went on Ulquiorra's lower section. Grimmjow checked it to make sure it wouldn't come off before removing Ulquiorra's binds. Ulquiorra immediately began rubbing his crotch, whimpering as that only made his need worse.

Grimmjow chuckled as he watched Ulquiorra. The small male was twisting in positions that shouldn't be humanely possible trying to get the chastity belt off. Grimmjow's stomach rumbled reminding him he had to get Ulquiorra fed. Grimmjow nudged the horny geisha off his bed, "Wash your hands then go cook." Ulquiorra frowned at Grimmjow, "But Grimmjow…" "No 'buts'; unless you want me in yours again." Ulquiorra pouted and Grimmjow shook his head, "To cooking." Ulquiorra sighed and reluctantly moved off the bed. Grimmjow grinned as Ulquiorra's eyes went wide. Ulquiorra pulled at the chastity belt and its small movements got more frequent. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with big eyes and Grimmjow waved Ulquiorra to the kitchen. Ulquiorra tried his best to ignore the chastity belt but he was soon curled on the ground whimpering and moaning for release. Grimmjow finally broke and made Ulquiorra cum.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as Grimmjow's hands touched his blazing groin. The capable fingers untied the rope around his length and rubbed it. Ulquiorra bucked and saw white as the heat suddenly shot forth and all over Grimmjow. "What. Was. That?" Ulquiorra panted out. Grimmjow picked up the now tired Ulquiorra and lay in the bed with him. "It was a release," Grimmjow said, like it was obvious. "It felt good." Grimmjow chuckled, "That's why it's called a release." Ulquiorra nodded as he yawned. Grimmjow stroked the black strands of hair, "Go to sleep." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

**(A/N):**

**Mwahahahahaha! My violent seme side shows! XD**

**(Ulqui): O.O DO NOT, FOR THE LOVE OF AIZEN, SHOW THIS TO GRIMMJOW OR GIN!**

**(Me): *innocent* Why?**

**(Grimmi): Heh. *drags Ulqui to the bedroom.***

**(Me): *follows and locks the door, as Ulqui's pleasure screams fill the living room* Anyways dear readers, are I not cruel? In all seriousness this is a twisted as fuk dream I had and it resurfaced so I used it here. Don't forget to R&R! ;) or I'll send horny Gin after ya! **

**(1)Okia (okea [like the catalogue]) -geisha house**

**(2) Oki (oH-ky) - sister- They teach the way of the geisha and help their younger to get clients.**


End file.
